


西遊記之孫悟空三打白骨精

by nezumikun_84



Category: The Monkey King 2, 三打白骨精, 西游记, 西遊記
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 西游记是吴承恩的脑洞是我的，我就随便写写不用当真~
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka, 孙悟空/唐三藏
Kudos: 7





	1. 脑洞1

那一年初相见，蟠桃园内一小沙弥偶然抓住了一根毛尾巴，大圣翻身而起露出凶相獠牙，哪个不长眼的敢抓他齐天大圣的尾巴！印入眼睛的却是白白净净一个小和尚，睁大了眼睛微微翘起嘴角，嘀咕着：想不到这蟠桃园内还有宠物。然后大圣直接从树上掉了下来，心里默念你才是宠物你全家宠物！ 

大圣这一摔小沙弥笑成了花，突然想起来他是随着佛祖前来参加蟠桃盛会的，这佛祖去讲经的空隙他一跑就跑到了蟠桃园，要是被佛祖发现了就又要被罚了。“小和尚打哪里来？”好不容易回过神的大圣站起身发问，这才发现他这猴样比小沙弥还矮上了一点，正瞅着那尖尖的小下巴。“从灵山大雷音寺而来，和佛祖一同前来讲经。”小和尚的声音很好听，直到说完了后会有期大圣才发现人跑没了。

第二天大圣依旧在桃子上睡觉，不想一阵阵声音扰了他的清梦，爬出叶子一看，那个小沙弥又来了，盘腿坐在桃树下，叽叽歪歪不知道在嘀咕什么。“你在干什么？”小和尚抬眼昨天那只猴子又出现了，只见他从小虫儿那么大到落地却也有一人高，变化之术如此了得。

“我见这园子清净特地来温习经书。”小和尚施礼。

“破经讲什么？”大圣瞅瞅都是些看不懂的字眼。 

“真相，世界的真相。”

猴子嗤之以鼻：“俺老孙上达九重天，下入十八层地狱，一个筋头十万八千里，真相还用看这破书？”

小和尚瞪大了眼睛，他久居灵山，能随佛祖前来天庭也是偶尔之偶尔的事情，不免好生羡慕：“所以说世上的事比这经书还奇妙？”

猴子翻身上树：“还莫名其妙哩。”

猴子继续睡，小和尚继续看着经书。

“大圣！大圣！”

“啧，不把我当宠物猴了？”天气甚好，猴子依在树叉上翘着二郎腿。小和尚脸一红，红透的样子就跟那熟透了的桃子一般。这还差不多，猴子心里美滋滋的，却被伸过来的一只香蕉弄懵逼了。“猴子不吃香蕉吗？”小和尚问的无辜，这可是他从宴席上拿来的哩。然后发生了一件蟠桃园土地胡子都掉了的事情：大圣他吃了！土地好不容易抓回了胡子，就看着一小僧一猴子，一个在念经书一个趴在树枝上打盹。

这道风景线约莫是过了三四个日子，小和尚这天收拾好经书对着还趴着的大圣说，“小僧明日再来。”大圣眼皮都么有抬一下，小和尚就是话多。可是大圣哪里能够想到这一别竟是五百年，第二天大圣没有等到小和尚，等来的是来摘桃子的七仙女，这之后大闹蟠桃会，偷吃仙桃金丹，大闹天宫的事情就不多说了。

至于小和尚，他便是如来座下弟子金蝉子，也是正巧灵山有事随佛主回去了灵山都没来得及上蟠桃园一趟，只看佛主匆匆忙忙又回了天庭一遭，等事情传到自己耳朵里才知道那大圣因为大闹天宫被佛主压在了山下，金蝉子无法离开灵山也是只能向着东方多念一些佛经，然而心中始终惦念着山中的那只猴子在佛主说法的时候竟然心思飘远了，佛主要罚金蝉子，金蝉子却是想为那齐天大圣求情。

佛主看了看这个心爱的徒弟，不曾想居然被个猴儿坏了修行，也罢也罢：“金蝉子，本想罚你一世轮回取得真经重修正果，如今你要替那齐天大圣求情，需得经历十世轮回之苦，九世为妖魔所食之难，方可救那齐天大圣，可好？”

金蝉子只是流泪道：“佛主慈悲，金蝉子愿意舍命度他。”

而观音只是静静在一旁看着金蝉子转世托生九次，直到第十世，此番下界金蝉子和孙悟空都将前尘尽忘，他们这一世的师徒情缘也就看他们的造化了。想着叫上了身边的童女一同前往大唐。


	2. 妖精的尾巴

妖精的尾巴

话说悟空是怎么看出那个一身风骚人模人样的家伙是猪妖的呢？大圣如实说，俺老孙火眼金睛一下就看到那只猪的猪尾巴！猴哥恶狠狠的样子让八戒一下子捂住屁股，而一旁的悟净一本正经的对着师傅说，师傅我没有尾巴！小和尚笑开说，佛家众生平等。然而此时小和尚想起来和悟空刚见面的时候还能看到那条随时动来动去的长尾巴。自从穿了衣服就不见了，怪可惜的。

走了没几步师傅又被妖怪抓走逼婚了，小和尚心软，明知道自己大徒弟说是妖怪还是不忍心弃那美貌女子一人在丛林中，这不又被抓到人家洞府里去了，这次是逼婚，小和尚高度紧张，悟空你在哪里呀~却说那悟空使了神通化作小飞虫悄悄飞进了那鼠精的洞里，让八戒悟净在外面声东击西果然引得鼠精出府。

小飞虫转了不久就看到小和尚一个人坐在大红烛光的婚房内，他一身蒂凡尼蓝明显就和背景画风不符啊！猴子生气，气师傅心肠软，又有心要戏弄戏弄小和尚索性就化作了那妖精的模样，大圣好变化当真是和那鼠精一模一样，这风情也学得十足，当下就说：好哥哥，你那几个徒弟我都给打发走了，今儿个就是你我洞房之日。

小和尚见鼠精说话间就要扑上来，吓得一抖却也只能往床里面躲，面上冷静的说:我那大徒弟本领高强，女施主快快把贫僧放了才是，他也打女人的！小和尚说的认真，大圣听得高兴，只是最后那句话是几个意思？大圣扭了腰继续往小和尚那里凑过去，甜甜道：那猢狲怎比御弟哥哥怜香惜玉？今晚我们就做了夫妻吧。

小和尚吓得不轻，眼泪止不住的滚下来，这可比白骨精吓人多了。大圣见师傅哭了也是不忍，心也软了下来，小和尚泪眼朦胧抓着自己的蓝袍子，眼角扫过……咦？？？？这尾巴……小和尚不认识妖怪还能不认识自己大徒儿的猴尾巴？？？当下就一把抓住，大大的眼睛饱含了泪水瞪着眼前的鼠精。

大圣这尾巴是个难点，变化时总忘记收起来，也是个软肋，平常绝不会让碰到，这师傅的小手一抓，抓的还颇有力气，大圣这变化之功一下子就消失了，女妖怪变成了一猢狲。糟糕……会不会念紧箍咒……猴子想收尾巴可是师傅也抓的太紧了……而小和尚愣了几秒一下子就扑进了自己徒弟怀里，止不住的哭也不说话……

猴子抓抓一头猴毛，心里嘀咕，师傅你忒不济，俺老孙这一身猴毛都要湿透了……于是鼠精回来的时候就看到自己的洞房花烛里那唐僧和他大徒弟抱在了一块儿。这是什么情况？当然鼠精并没有得到答案，因为不一会儿就被猴子请来的托塔天王收了。而小和尚哭累了居然睡着了，只是死死攥着猴子尾巴的手却不放开。

是夜，一行四人在郊外暂住，悟净实在是忍不住戳了戳八戒……你看师傅的手……八戒回头只见猴子竖了根金箍棒靠着，任凭小和尚攥着自己的长尾巴，八戒看了看悟净，朽木不可雕也。


	3. 猴胎

圣僧生子，雷！但是没有肉。

我是按照郭悟空和冯唐僧的脸来脑补的

猴胎

“悟空，这一定是菩萨让我们必须经历的磨难，为师并不害怕。”小和尚合掌，可是那圆滚滚的肚子已经让这个动作都颇为难完成。孙悟空一个猴头两个大，好不容易取来落胎泉的泉水，八戒和沙师弟都安然无恙了，可是小和尚却在床上滚了半天，袈裟都湿透了那肚子倒是越来越圆润了，红扑扑的小脸倒是不害怕。

“师傅莫急，待俺老孙再想办法！”说着眨眼间就把那守着泉水的老道和土地一起揪了过来，一顿质问：“这是怎的回事！”老道和土地也是面面厮觑，土地挪着矮胖的身体来到小和尚跟前一搭脉，哎哟这个胎来头大啊！忙问道：“圣僧可是吃了什么东西。”

小和尚想了想，他一向吃的素净，也就是喝了那子母河的水惹了胎气，之后胎动难受哪里还吃得下东西，肚子里的小子一阵动让小和尚再度咬紧牙关，那一丝血腥气让他回忆起来，着实耐受不住的时候，悟空把那条长尾巴伸了过来。

“师傅那可是咬了一嘴猴毛哈哈哈，猴哥那一毛都能变一只猴儿，可金贵着呢！”八戒无视大师兄警告的眼神，凑近土地公郑重的说道：“大师兄的尾巴都见血了。”悟净也连连点头，孙悟空嗤之以鼻，我就爱宠小和尚咋地？土地眉毛一抖眼睛一睁立马给孙悟空行了个大礼：：“恭喜大圣贺喜大圣，这可是大圣的骨肉呢！”

这一下直接把八戒和悟净炸的头晕目眩。好你个孙猴子，想咱们师徒四人同住同吃同行你到底是什么时候？你这什么时候下手的，忒快了？八戒捂着胸口眼神分明就是猴哥你这个禽兽！孙悟空没空理那呆子，金箍棒一出横在土地头上，就连小和尚都惊得忘记阻止猴子动粗只念道：“贫僧和悟空虽是亲近却决然没有越俱的行为怎么会是悟空的孩儿，只怕还是泉水的问题吧？”

师傅你还知道你们亲近啊……四人住一处从来都是你两挤一起，我和师弟窝一边来着呢，八戒在心里叽咕不敢说出声，土地公则一下缩到了床底下只露出一把胡子，可怜屋子里铺满了砖他可没处遁地啊。“大圣息怒，圣僧且听我说来”土地公冒出一点脑颅，捏捏胡子，“大圣可曾记得在天宫吃得的许多仙桃金丹？”

这一说孙悟空也回忆起了那番大闹天宫，当真是仙桃美酒不计其数，更把金丹当做豆子吃，到底吃了多少都不曾记得了。“这便是问题所在，大圣爷您金身铁骨，圣僧又有仙气护胎，再加上这融了不知道多少仙桃金丹大圣爷您的骨血，这胎看来是去不得了。”原来归根到底终究是自己的恶果得了报应，却连累了师傅。

“悟空，且放他们去吧，既然无法去了这胎，为师生下便是。”悟空感到手臂一紧，小和尚颤巍巍的握着几根猴毛，另一只手粉拳紧握，必然是下定了决心，悟空抚过小和尚被汗水打湿的手背，柔软稚嫩可不像他毛多粗粝，只说师傅安心，这天上地下他猴子知道应该找谁！一个筋斗就来到了南海。

菩萨见悟空前来只是摇摇头。“菩萨前次师傅舍身救那白骨精菩萨都能另其金身回春，想必也是有法子的！”菩萨依然摇头，"悟空，你五百年前大闹天宫，而今这样的因果也是自己造成，此胎非比寻常，怕是菩萨我也难以动他。"悟空回来的时候只见女官们已经拜退留下几位侍女，而小和尚则已经静静安睡。

这时小和尚梦里难受，胎儿又是不安定，声声轻唤着悟空的名字，一旁的八戒和悟净也是折腾了一天早就睡得不省人事，这猪儿还打鼾，悟空随手捏了决就屏蔽掉了。悟空扶起小和尚想着观音的话，这胎儿随你都是好动的，可输口清气让他安宁下来。

小和尚被汗水浸湿，光光的脑颅上细细一层汗，悟空取来巾帕细细擦了一番也弄醒了小和尚，三藏看到是大徒儿心中一喜，嫣然一笑，水润润的眼睛和嘴唇让猴子心里一荡，师傅现下怀着他的孩儿当即就把什么人伦扔到一边去了，捏过师傅的小下巴就渡上一口清气，悟空虽是个混世的却一直不食烟火食物，只爱吃瓜果这口清气从咽喉直到腹中胎儿之处，而这胎儿也好似得了仙气一般安静下来不折腾这男身怀着他的圣僧。

渡气之后猴子只觉得小和尚唇齿留香，再度亲上别是一番滋味，三藏也不知是不是因为怀了悟空的胎儿的关系并未觉得师徒之间过于亲密只是享受着柔软的碰触，就是猴毛戳到皮肤略有些痒，让他不禁吟吟出声，这亲密点到为止，三藏只觉得身体轻盈不少舒爽无比沉沉睡去，只留下悟空人睁大了眼睛想着菩萨给的那根柳枝。

悟空曾是上界神仙又吃了诸多金丹一夜不睡并无不妥，思来想去讲了菩萨的嘱托，原来这柳枝滴下的净水便可消了这胎儿，小和尚看着手中的枝叶半卧在床上，又抬头看着猴儿，轻轻道：“悟空可相信为师？”悟空自然接口：“老孙说过从今后只信师傅一人。”说着便紧握着师傅的手。小和尚笑意盈盈：“为师要生下这孩儿。”

最初喝下子母河的水他们本身男子只有一股浊气囤积腹中当真是要将它快快消去，然而自从吞了灵猴之血落了胎气，只觉得腹中有了生命时不时伸腿伸手一举一动三藏均能感受，如此生命他又岂能置之不理。那可是个牺牲自己也要度化白骨精的倔强小和尚啊。

“我听师傅的！”猴儿下了决心，所谓行到山前必有路，先让师傅在女儿国生下孩儿才是，又一想到这是自己的骨血，心理不禁美滋滋的。猴儿做的了神仙未曾有过天伦之乐此番正是各种滋味。“师傅莫怕，俺老孙自会保你和胎儿无事。”说着亲昵的过来摸摸那圆圆的肚皮。三藏也只觉得在悟空身边说不出的亲切，莫不是胎儿的缘故？昨夜渡清气的时候他虽是朦胧中却无法忘记口嘴亲昵，脸一红只是默默念着佛决。

八戒进来的时候就看到这一幕，这脚真是不知道往里走还是往外走。“呆子愣着干什么，师傅饿了！”面对猴子的质问，八戒摸摸鼻子可不敢说刚才师傅挺着肚子脸红模样就跟个小娘子似的。

“八戒外边这么吵闹是何原因？”三藏从刚才就听外头吵闹不由得一问，原来这女儿国不止一难，距女儿国五十里地有个蝎子精，暗暗跟踪师徒一行也欲将这女儿国国王取而代之，她见唐僧身边徒弟几个都在不好下手准备来个声东击西行刺女王。果然三藏派了八戒和悟净查看，蝎子精声东击西就趁着大圣离开的一会儿掳走了唐僧，等悟空解决那几个小妖后才发现不对急忙问了土地赶往妖洞。

蝎子精掳来唐僧本想取其原阳不料唐僧却得了猴胎，这猴胎护着圣僧蝎子精动不得分毫，这时候悟空又来叫阵，蝎子精出门应战用尾巴上毒针连伤八戒悟空。饶是悟空的玄铁之身她那毒针刺于眉目之间可苦了悟空和八戒，好在卯日星君得了菩萨的旨意前来相助这才降服了那蝎子精，而被这么一闹腾这猴胎竟是要临盆了。

悟空想这猴胎果真是自己的种，小和尚痛苦不堪只扯着悟空的尾巴，小手颤抖不止，衣服已经湿透，悟空上天入地无所不能可这男子如何生产？这时菩萨赠与的柳枝竟然幻化成一把匕首，当即悟空接过匕首剖开肚子那小儿哭声洪亮是一男娃娃，八戒一边接过娃儿一看，这娃娃眉清目秀像师傅倒一点没地方像大师兄，安心了！

悟空这时也没空和八戒计较，只看师傅要紧，这匕首须臾间又幻化成水珠落在圣僧腹部开的口子，只一瞬间便完好如初，平坦竟看不出一丝有孕生子迹象，小和尚痛的失了力气昏睡了过去一连躺了三天悟空时刻就在身旁，他们师徒都是男子婴儿自然是女儿国女官们照料。等三藏醒来看着娃儿也犯了难处取经重任在身如何是好？

“这样吧猴哥，我带着老沙回高老庄，你带着师傅孩子回花果山，你那花果山一直缺个压寨夫人不是？”三藏一听脸上顿时红透话都说不出，悟空闪身过去捏住八戒的耳朵。“呆子休要胡说，师傅取经心意坚定怎会半路退却。”转头看着抱着娃儿的师傅，坚定的说，“老孙只听师傅的！”沙师弟也附和，听师傅的！师徒二人四目对视只觉得彼此心意想通，此去千山万水有对方相伴竟是一分胆怯也化为乌有。

八戒看两位这情态止不住咳嗽惹得沙师弟忙问是不是着凉了，八戒心想这傻小子，破事都不懂也不知取的是什么经，八戒乃因情被贬下凡间见师傅和悟空这种种分明是有情有义再难分舍也不知道如来到底是安排了什么孽缘。

到底还是将孩子送走了，那日尉迟将军梦中得见观音托付一孩儿，孩儿面容可爱一头红色胎毛，第二天就在行军途中捡到这样一个孩子，头上似有金箍闪烁一转眼就看不真切了，尉迟将军知道这是菩萨送来的当即收入府中对外说辞是妾侍所生，取名为尉迟真金，一头红发在有外族血统的尉迟家并不少见，实则此乃大圣头顶那措红毛所致。

至于这孩子眉清目秀秀气可爱，虽是凡人，却十八班武艺样样精通轻功了得，这不愧是俊秀圣僧和那不可一世的齐天大圣之子，而尉迟小小年纪得皇上皇后恩宠位列大理寺卿这是后话了。

送走孩子那夜悟空陪着师傅念着一夜的经，第二天便换了官文继续上路。“悟空，这孩儿于你我均是缘分，既然有缘便可再相见。”猴儿却只说，“师傅就是矫情，我一去十万八千里时不时去看看给师傅报个平安便是！”而小和尚也打定了主意取得真经后便回长安翻译经文以供世人传颂。


	4. 今天猴哥吃到唐僧肉了吗

今天猴哥吃到唐僧肉了吗？系列……

那杏仙的茶水非同一般，正是要迷乱小和尚的心性。说是大圣火眼金睛终于在一片迷雾中找到小和尚的时候，小和尚依然是面红耳赤，见着大圣直接整个人软趴趴的窝在了悟空的怀里，压抑着憋出一句：悟空别伤了他们，吓走就是了……。说完却再也没有力气，若不是悟空腾出自己的尾巴绕在小和尚的腰上只怕整个人都化了般。猴子扔出金箍棒瞬间砸碎了一旁的一块岩石，大喝一声：“今日且饶你们而去，切不可再作恶，老孙的金箍棒可不是好惹的！”说完便抱起小和尚飞出这参天树丛，而他们一走那些个树妖藤精也消失了个无影无踪。

小和尚难受，期期艾艾，似乎在念经，悟空找到一处平坦的草丛，铺上了自己的虎皮袄子，将小和尚的小脸从层层叠叠的袈裟里剥了出来。月光皎洁，雾起朦胧，小和尚双目含水好不委屈，下嘴唇已经被咬的通红，这含了春风玉露的茶水让小和尚升腾的欲望不知道往何处去，瞧见悟空在便只往悟空身边靠，只说：“悟空帮帮我。”这男人泻火可是容易，猴子虽不尝情欲，可是做了几百年的妖怪也是知道的，只是小和尚取经人的身份可为难了猴子。

“师傅坐性也忒差，徒儿只飞出几里地就入了树妖们的套路，会友谈诗是假，他们要的是你那童子之身哩。”悟空说归说，小和尚泪眼汪汪，心没柰何道，任你小和尚走岔到哪里去俺老孙可必然是要把你找回来的！想着就动手褪了小和尚外衣，这一身燥热红透的小和尚就像个虾米一般蜷缩着，瑟瑟发抖，随着悟空的动作时不时低吟。

悟空简直是被挠到了尾巴上的毛心痒难耐，看着粉红的胸口那两颗红润欲滴的果实，这手上的猴毛才碰到一点八戒就闯了进来。八戒看到大师兄和师傅刚要叫唤一看情况有点异样，连忙推了沙师弟往外走。“老沙捂好眼睛啊小心被闪瞎了。”多亏了八戒这番话让悟空一下子回过神，又气又急。悟空将小和尚多余的衣服团在一边就薄薄的盖了单层的内衣，然后左右一手一个抓回了两位师弟。“你们在这里好生看着小和尚，想那些妖怪也不敢再来，俺老孙去去就来。”一脸懵逼的沙师弟问八戒猴哥这是咋滴了？八戒两手一摊，“他不举。”这话是没被一个筋头就去了几万里的悟空听到。

来到北海万里冰川、悟空一头扎了进去弄了个透心凉，这才让身上的孽火消了大半，又变化了一根猴毛做了个荷叶包裹了这极寒之水回到了原处。小和尚还正在难受，悟空不在他更方了，虽然八戒和悟净也在身边，但总是想着要是悟空在他就什么都不会怕了，而眼下只能攥着悟空那条虎皮裙抽着鼻子，隐隐的有那猴子的味道在鼻息中飘过。

小和尚肉体凡胎，平时看着白白净净也没啥底气能直接往这寒水中泡着，无奈之下悟空只得扯了块布粘了些水，先是在小和尚光光的脑袋上揉揉擦了擦，悟净本想帮忙被八戒一把扯住，“我们需得好好注意周边还有妖怪不是？摸打扰师傅和猴哥。睁大眼睛往远处看”于是悟净乖乖听话瞪大了双眼就做那门神样。

悟空这时候也没空和八戒计较，只是看着小和尚慢悠悠的醒来，小和尚那边只觉得一股清澈的凉意袭来，睁眼正瞧见了悟空正是欢喜，不自觉地就往徒弟那边粘过去，想悟空为妖为仙这许多年也不曾对哪位妖精上仙动过心，可这半裸的小和尚确实让他心猿意马只想再去那北海滚上三圈，断了这恶火才是。“师傅莫怕，这水凉快，给您降降火哩。”三藏只当悟空调笑自己，不由生气，红着脸不瞧他，帕子又从小和尚粉嫩的颈部慢慢往下，划过胸膛的时候不可避免的碰到了那两颗果实，小和尚惊得直咳嗽了出来。“悟……悟空！”这热度不降反升。悟空赶忙打圆场，“对不住，老孙俺手重，师傅自己擦擦？”根本就是怕擦枪走火吧！八戒在心中腹诽。不能教坏小朋友，八戒赶忙叫了沙师弟去巡逻，猴哥别说八戒不给你机会哟。

可是小和尚脱了力气，捏着帕子有气无力，猴子想长痛不如短痛，还是自己来做的快儿，拿过了帕子尽量小心的擦拭着小和尚的身体，皎洁的月光下那肤色更加透着淡粉色，怪不得妖怪们都要吃哩。那地方……悟空顿了顿，小和尚也愣住了没等悟空有动作就拿过帕子自己擦了起来还别扭的转了身过去，悟空抓耳挠腮总觉得这当下说什么都不合适，只能转而从行李里拿出一套新的内衣，平静下来的小和尚哆嗦的穿起了衣服，悟空就是眼睛往别处看着收拾晚上休息的地方。“悟空。”小和尚一个声音让悟空心里一紧。

这小和尚果然是那如来派来祸害我！转头小和尚却是一脸无辜，原来是袈裟给弄得脏兮兮的，可怜大圣又干起了洗衣服的活儿，法术可不是这样用的耶！就在替小和尚把衣服套好的当儿八戒他们也回来了。小和尚笑的特别甜，当然啦因为有个这么棒的男友（划掉）。悟净也开心的说师傅没事就太好了！八戒瞄了瞄师傅瞄了瞄猴子，默默记下，今天猴哥吃到唐僧肉了吗？没有！


	5. 小片段（玉华州）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【tag写三打白骨精是因为脑部的师徒几人都是三打白骨精电影的演员形象，猴唐虽然我觉得是cp但是其实没写啥东西，就当师徒小片段看吧】

“大师兄那时候可是天上地下第一美猴王，又讲义气又会打正是身穿金甲亮堂堂，头戴金冠光映映，师傅你不知道有多少人想给他生猴子呢！”

三藏听八戒压低声音说了这些，眨眼三次终于问：

“神仙不是不能谈恋爱吗？”

八戒语塞，他成了这样的猪态还不是因为嫦娥的事，师傅看着柔柔弱弱一脸无辜，揭他老猪的伤疤一点不口软，师傅你切开是黑的吧！

“但是妖精可以啊……”

八戒好不容易回了句。师傅又问。

“悟空可是跟八戒一般化为人形？”

八戒嘴角一抽，想当初他也是天蓬元帅，活生生的上仙，哪像那只猴子从来都是猴子！不过话说到这儿八戒愣了愣这几百年他也从来只见猴样而已。两位都在脑补却也想不出个什么模样，这时候悟空回来了，带了几身衣服。

“这玉华洲果然驱赶和尚，天色已晚，我们先进了城再做商计。”

悟空横过金箍棒架起外套把换衣服的小和尚遮了个严实，而八戒和沙师弟却只露天这么换衣服。

猴哥偏心得厉害！八戒心里嘀咕，再一看手里的衣服直嚷嚷。

“师傅！猴子这品味也忒差！”

说罢自顾自使个法术变化了个年轻人，想他老猪也是会36变化的！简直帅呆了好么！说着八戒帮忙沙师弟换了个肤色，要低调嘛。

另一边师傅也换好了衣服。三藏自小出家从未穿过俗家的衣服，从衣服架子后面出来羞得捂住了脸，悟空见他光头不是个办法又捻了根猴毛一吹，刹那间三藏一头梳理整齐的长发，端的是位美男子。

八戒兴冲冲的过来恭维，师傅不愧是如来坐下的弟子，这容貌还真是比老猪我高一点点，悟空没空理那个呆子嘱咐师傅不要露馅了。

小和尚看看自己和两个徒弟都是一副商人模样了，悟空却还是一个猴样，悟净是蓝了点平时也是个人模样，八戒平时就爱装个人样，三藏怔怔看了会还是八戒把师傅的话说了。

“猴哥你看我们几个都换了人形，你这猴样还不吓死几个百姓让人直接个哦报官了。”

猴子哼一声，这种雕虫小技往常他也是不屑的，现在么平地起雾也就眨眼的功夫眼前站了个年轻的后生，浓眉大眼，若不是看他捻了金箍棒塞进耳朵里还真是没人会想到这就是世人所说的美猴王孙悟空。

“哎呀呀，”八戒又围了过来，“大师兄这身不差，快赶上老猪我了！”

三藏从没想过悟空的人形竟然是这样的，这完全是一个刚成年的后生，举手投足稳重自持，走动间意气风发，随手拉过白龙马就道：“唐老爷，上马吧~”

悟空嘴角一笑，看得三藏又是面上一红，是说色即是空空即是色，他出家多年通晓佛理从不以貌取人，只是看着悟空无来由的就是心跳加速，面上滚烫，匆匆上了马。只有八戒还在一边嘀咕，悟空却说。

“呆子，你大师兄我会七十二般变化，妖魔鬼怪男女老幼大罗神仙变个什么样子都不在话下，这皮相只是肉眼凡胎所见，你我跟随师傅多年，佛家讲究的是心相，没事多听师傅说说经文。”

末了还就拧猪耳朵的手法拧了那八戒的耳朵，直让八戒哎呦哎哟叫苦不迭，跟上的悟净却连连点头，我知道色即是空空即是色师傅讲过的！

看徒儿三人在身边，悟空那番话让三藏连连点头，这一路上三藏见识过不少妖魔鬼怪幻化成美丽的女子。而悟空为了搭救自己也不时的变个小虫什么模样，无论什么模样只要是听到悟空在身边他便完全不怕了，看着徒儿们吵闹着往城内走去三藏只觉得心里一暖，急忙拍了拍白龙马的脖子示意跟上。

ps关于大圣的描述我是从百度里百度来的，全文如下

身穿金甲亮堂堂，头戴金冠光映映。

手举金箍棒一根，足踏云鞋皆相称。

一双怪眼似明星，两耳过肩查又硬。

挺挺身才变化多，声音响亮如钟磬。

尖嘴咨牙弼马温，心高要做齐天圣。


	6. 三打白骨精没有拍出来的小片段1

受到国王的邀请自然是需要梳洗一番，城中缺水擦擦身也是好的，何况师徒四人风尘仆仆在沙漠里行进了数十日。只见小和尚慢慢脱下那淡蓝色的袈裟，细皮嫩肉，无怪乎这诸多妖精虎视眈眈，悟空只觉得眼睛无处放，一边八戒又是一边擦身一边忽悠沙师弟。

哎呀，师傅的宝贝还真不少，八戒从师傅的行李里发现了新事物，撩起一看那可真是一件金光闪闪的袈裟，都快闪瞎了沙师弟的大眼睛。“wow师傅还有这样的宝贝呢？”“八戒休要胡闹，这乃是观音菩萨所赠”三藏一急穿正要穿的里衣退了一半露出粉颈香肩半片胸膛，悟空也就是在眨眼间伸手替师傅撩上了衣服。

又从八戒手里取过袈裟，八戒吸吸鼻子“淘气！”悟空帮着小和尚套上了衣服，所谓人靠衣装佛靠金装，小和尚这一身金光映衬着更加超凡脱俗，啧啧，怪不得菩萨让他护其西天取经哩，菩萨这个护短儿的。“悟空有心，……”小和尚笑的灿烂，终于把心里话说出来了，“悟空不洗澡会长虱子啊……”

八戒要笑岔气了，猴哥可是法力无边洗澡算个什么事，哎，师傅，猴哥刚从五行山出来的时候多大味儿？小和尚却想冲着自己嗅来嗅去的可不是那只猴子？自己却不知猴子的味儿，只因素来都是飞在三尺远的地方，并不像八戒沙僧这般亲近。呆子！瞎说什么的！猴子一瞪眼八戒叽叽喳喳，师傅你看猴子又吓猪！


End file.
